Episode 1485 (4th September 1990)
Plot Jock swigs from a whisky bottle outside Home Farm. It is Robert Sugden's first day at school. Jack is telling him that Sarah will meet him outside after school when a large tanker travelling at high speed nearly runs them over. Jack is furious. Kate sets off for her remand hearing. Frank tells Kim that she is becoming obsessed with the baby idea and they nearly row. Michael asks Seth if he saw anything suspicious on the night of the barn fire, but he can't help. Alan still thinks he is guilty. Jack and Sarah agree that they should both collect Robert from school. Caroline offers to help at the Fish Farm. Alan panics when she offers to look at the books. Amos tries to pull a pint, but gets upset when his hand will not work properly and he smashes a glass. Jock is still hanging around at Home Farm. He waits until Frank goes out and then storms into the house. He is abusive and threatening to Kim and Dolly. She sends him to work in the stables and asks Dolly not to mention the incident to Frank. Kate is back at the farmhouse after her hearing. Alan tells Caroline that it is great to have her back. Rachel talks to Kate about Pete. She tells her that she did not love Pete, but that she was just playing a game with him and they hug. Michael is convinced that he is going to get sent to prison. Frank asks Dolly if she has thought about buying 3 Demdyke Row as an investment. She says that she would want to rent it to someone in the village and not have it as a holiday cottage. Caroline and Alan enjoy a meal out at The Old Bridge. He reminds her that a year ago, they set the date for their wedding. She seems uneasy to talk about it. Eric tries to warn Dolly not to get involved with Charlie, but she won't listen to him. She goes on her date with Charlie. Alan and Caroline fall out. Frank tells Kim that he is ready to try for a baby. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, hallway, dining room, sitting room and garden *Unknown road *Unknown school *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and farmhouse attic bedroom *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Old Bridge Notes *This episode marks the first credited appearance of Christopher Smith as Robert Sugden. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD